


【京树北/ABO】菸

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 3p, Cigarettes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: ⚠️两O一A⚠️京树35% 京北45% 树北20%⚠️吸烟有害健康⚠️所有雷点都了解了再看文
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 15





	【京树北/ABO】菸

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️两O一A  
> ⚠️京树35% 京北45% 树北20%  
> ⚠️吸烟有害健康  
> ⚠️所有雷点都了解了再看文

\---  
01  
“juri.”

田中树回头，京本大我拉开落地玻璃窗走出来，挨着他坐下。

“不再多睡会儿吗？”  
“醒了。”  
“还很早。”

春日清晨的雾气笼罩了这座小城，他们长租在旅店的这间套房配上一个小阳台，种满了结满花骨朵的花。

“给我。”  
田中树一愣，找烟盒时还不忘问一句，“不是戒了吗？”  
“这支就好。”京本大我伸手抽出田中树夹在指间的燃了小半的细长香烟，“闻到还是有点想抽。”

田中树侧着头，看京本大我将湿润的烟嘴嘬在唇间，眉头轻轻皱起，轻轻颤动的睫毛迷蒙在烟雾之后。  
“北斗还在睡？”  
“嗯，多半是累了。”

“kyomo”  
他们隔着烟雾对视，身后是渐次苏醒的朝阳。

02  
“唔、”

哪怕是被京本大我进入时，田中树依然攥着烟抽了一口。他将烟渡给京本，双手绕过京本大我的脖子，双腿缠着京本大我的腰，缓缓动了起来。  
田中树辛辣又甜腻的香草薄荷气味信息素渐渐盖过香烟的味道，京本大我夺过烟，扔在地上，踩掉余烬时又是狠狠地一个挺动。

——juri和北斗在床上时很不一样。

京本大我托着田中树的臀部，树主动地找了另一个着力点以便于自己更好地纳入，京本大我挺挺腿，田中树便主动地坐在他身上动了起来。

——juri的喘息声很诱人，  
但他很少呻吟出声。

“Juri...”  
Omega高热又紧致的甬道摩擦着alpha的性器，咕啾咕啾的水声在阳台听来有些失真，京本大我摸索着去亲田中树，反被温柔地吻住额头。肠液流得二人交合之处有些过于滑腻，omega贪心地吞进去便不想再抽出来，京本大我轻轻拍了拍田中树的臀部，停了帮他自慰的动作，“juri，站起来。”

Alpha强势的玫瑰味信息素在这时候爆发，让这一要求显得不容拒绝。  
“外面会看见…”

京本大我索性掐着田中树的腰强迫他站起来，依然留在体内的性器让omega几乎站不住。他将田中树压在玻璃门上，单面玻璃让他们看不清室内，倒映而出的是一整座小城。  
“不、kyomo”

整根抽出又贯入，京本大我从田中树的身后舔舐着他的耳垂，小巧的耳环在唇间跳动，舌尖穿过圆环又吐出，牙齿轻咬，吸吮，又含住。  
纤长的手指熟练地包覆着omega的柱身，指尖揉搓，轻轻刮动，alpha的吐息近在咫尺，田中树快要败在京本大我体贴的攻势之下。  
肉体拍打声越来越快，光滑的玻璃门让田中树徒劳地扶着，身下的液体止不住地流，包裹在alpha的性器上，引着他往更深处去。

“看，对面有人起来了。”  
只见玻璃窗上的倒影上出现了一个隐隐活动的人影。田中树吓得一激灵，甬道收缩得京本大我倒吸一口凉气。  
“快，帮我弄出来。”

03  
最终还是被扔在靠着阳台放置的小沙发上狠狠地抽插了几下，高潮收缩间被贯入了生殖腔。田中树坐起身，却发现夹不住液体，借着晨光用手指抹掉了大腿根部浊白的黏腻。京本大我抓着田中树的手指含入嘴中，二人一起倒下交换了极为湿润的亲吻。

京本大我和田中树相视一笑，从走进室内起便能闻到浓郁的鸢尾气息，田中树点燃一支烟，牵着京本大我的手便往床边走去。京本大我伸手打开了床头的灯，松村北斗背对着他们躺着，凌乱的呼吸却迅速出卖了他。

“北斗，”田中树绕着床走过去，在床边面对着松村北斗，“还想要吗？”  
松村北斗没搭话，只将毛茸茸地脑袋往枕头里钻了钻。  
田中树侧着脸吐出一口烟，爬上床，隔着被子骑在松村北斗身上。他隔着被子抚摸北斗的下身，“都硬成这样了还要忍吗？”

京本大我坐在床的另一边，示意田中树继续下去。

烟雾缭绕间田中树摸索着去亲松村北斗，烟味呛得松村北斗咳了两声，低低地骂了一句田中树烟鬼，反倒引出田中树的笑意，舌头恶意地舔过，轻易地撬开了北斗的双唇。京本大我伸手抽走被子，田中树惊异地发现身下的被褥早已一片湿润。

“北斗一向都是不知满足的。”田中树起身朝京本大我笑了笑，吸掉最后一口烟，二指在烟灰缸里摁灭烟头后便往松村北斗的下身探去。  
松村北斗半躺着，也不去看京本大我，扶着田中树的肩膀便张开双腿。田中树的二指轻易地捅进糜软的后穴，那里还残留了几个小时前一场疯狂性事的余温——透明的液体和白浊的精液随着手指的抽动被带出来，松村北斗半眯着眼享受来自另一位omega熟练的服务，轻轻喘息出声。田中树换了个方向，脸正对着京本大我低下去，用舌尖将松村北斗的阴茎前端舔得湿润，手上抽插的动作却不停，用上目线瞧着京本。两位omega的信息素胶着浓郁，空气中似要甜出蜜糖。

“哈、啊…juri、慢、慢点……”

田中树带着笑意含吮着松村北斗的前端，换了食指和无名指埋进甬道便开始恶意地卷曲又伸开，松村北斗的呻吟声猛地拔高，直到呜咽地尖叫出声——

“呜哇……北斗好厉害。”田中树抹掉脸上沾到的精液，对京本大我笑着说道。

“舒服吗。”

Alpha这时开口，京本大我本就动听的声音对于松村北斗无异于催情素，后穴叫嚣着空虚，松村北斗红了眼眶。他将京本大我扯上床，双手搓弄几下alpha早已硬了的性器，抬起腿扶着京本大我的肩膀慢慢坐了下去。  
“哈……”  
Alpha和omega同时发出满足的喘息，京本大我一手扶住松村北斗的腰时另一手不忘拉开床头柜，挑了一个跳蛋塞进田中树的后穴，摁开开关。

毕竟和手指的大小差距过于悬殊，刚刚高潮过的甬道艰难地吞咽着京本大我的性器，松村北斗皱着眉头，用手指扒开臀瓣的动作透着欲求不满的色情，让alpha按着他的要直直地捅进最深，omega塌了腰求饶，无助地撑住alpha的腹部，前端又可怜地立了起来，戳在分明的腹肌上。  
田中树从松村北斗身后抱住他，舌尖舔舐着北斗后颈的腺体，尚带着血痂的腺体在舌间肿胀——  
“kyomo，我一直都想试试。”

京本大我笑着应一句好，撑起腰让抽插更深更快。  
被田中树咬破腺体时，因早已被京本大我标记，不属于京本的信息素的注入引起的不适感让松村北斗下意识地轻哼出声，田中树从松村身后帮助他抚慰前端，用自己的性器戳刺着松村北斗的尾椎处——后颈传来的属于薄荷的清凉和灼烧般的不适混合着身下的快感，被二人细心照顾到每个敏感点的松村北斗又一次呜咽地射了出来。京本大我动作不停，松村北斗后穴分泌而出的液体被一下一下撞击地喷溅在床单上，媚叫早已变调，似是快要窒息之人一般，无声地挣扎。  
京本大我抽出性器，引着松村北斗翻身，再次插入时却直接捅进了生殖腔，似是被贯穿一般的痛苦让松村北斗在京本大我的后背抓出白痕，仍处于高潮余韵的后穴不堪一击，一股一股的肠液止不住地流。田中树攥着松村北斗的手和京本大我接吻，跳蛋被松村北斗直接摁到最高档，最后一座城池被攻城略地，清液滴滴答答晕开在床单上。

——“客房服务一定会觉得我们换床单换得太勤了。”


End file.
